Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) (Season 8)
Season 8 is the eighth season of Pokemon Advanced Generation (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Scooby Doo * May - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Max - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Brock - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Pikachu - Himself * Jessie - Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) * James - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Meowth - Himself * Wobbuffet - Himself * Professor Birch - Flash the Wonderdog (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Drew - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * Harley - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Tyson - Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) * Drake - Jolly Roger (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Morrison - Lafayette (The Aristocats) Episodes: # Clampearl of Wisdom # The Relicanth Really Can # The Evolutionary War # Training Wrecks # Gaining Groudon # The Scuffle of Legends # It's Still Rocket Roll to Me # Solid as a Solrock # Vanity Affair # Where's Armaldo? # A Cacturne for the Worse # Claydol Big and Tall # Once in a Mawile # Beg, Burrow and Steal # Absol-lute Disaster # Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snorunt # Do I Hear a Ralts? # The Great Eight Fate! # Eight Ain't Enough # Showdown at Linoone # Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut? # Date Expectations! # Mean With Envy # Pacifidlog Jam # Berry, Berry Interesting # Less is Lafayette # The Ribbon Cup Caper! # Hi Ho Silver Wind! # Deceit and Assist # Rhapsody in Jake # Island Time # Like a Meowth to a Flame # Saved by the Beldum # From Brags to Riches # Shocks and Bonds # A Judgement Brawl # Choose It or Lose It! # At the End of the Fray # The Scheme Team # The Right Place and the Right Mime # A Real Cleffa-Hanger # Numero Uno Articuno # The Symbol Life # Hooked on Onix # Rough, Tough Jigglypuff # On Cloud Arcanine # Sitting Psyduck # Hail to the Chef # Caterpie's Big Dilemma # The Saffron Con # A Hurdle for Squirtle # Pasta La Vista Gallery: Scooby Doo Angry.jpg|Scooby Doo as Ash Ketchum Gadget Hackwrench Angry.png|Gadget Hackwrench as May Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Max Dale-1.jpg|Dale as Brock Pikachu in Pokemon Giratina and the Sky Warrior.jpg|Pikachu as Himself Belladonna.png|Belladonna as Jessie 300px-Carface.jpg|Carface as James Meowth (TV Series).jpg|Meowth as Himself Wobbuffet in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon.jpg|Wobbuffet as Himself Lombre.png|Lombre as Himself Flash.jpg|Flash the Wonder Dog as Professor Birch Olivia121.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Nurse Joy Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Ratigan as Maxie Evil Mousey.png|Madame Mousey as Shelly Killer (TV Series).jpg|Killer as Archie Zak.jpg|Zak as Tate Wheezie.jpg|Wheezie as Liza Jolly Roger.jpg|Jolly Roger as Drake Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2871.jpg|Tigger as Harley Sis Rabbit.png|Sis Rabbit as Vivian Meredith Yakko-Animaniac-Desktop.jpg|Yakko as Raoul Contesta Rhino in Bolt.jpg|Rhino as Mr. Sukizo Splinter in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003).jpg|Master Splinter as Sigourney Sunni Gummi.jpg|Sunni Gummi as Samantha Samantha's Mawile.png|Mawile as Herself Brock's Ludicolo.png|Ludicolo as Himself Ash's Snorunt.png|Snorunt as Himself Roddy (from Flushed Away) as David (Emillio Mazur).jpg|Roddy as Juan Jake-0.jpg|Jake as Drew Lafayette.jpg|Lafayette as Morrison Ash's Glalie.png|Glalie as Himself Meat in The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show.jpg|Meat as Robin Batty Koda in Ferngully the Last Rainforest.jpg|Batty Koda as Tyson Tyson's Meowth.png|Tyson's Meowth as Himself Shorty in The Land Before Time (Series).jpg|Shorty as Jump Zsa Zsa Labrador.jpg|Zsa Zsa Labrador as Cassidy Buster Full.jpg|Buster as Butch Him in The Powerpuff Girls Rule.jpg|HIM as Giovanni Huckleberry Hound-0.jpg|Huckleberry Hound as Scott Wimzie-0.jpg|Wimzie as Agatha Perdita in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2 Patch's London Adventure.jpg|Perdita as Delia Ketchum Luna-2.jpg|Luna as Misty Courage Angry.jpg|Courage as Tracey Sketchit Colonel.jpg|Colonel as Professor Oak Larry about mexico vacation 2.png|Larry the Cucumber as Noland Lola bunny looney tunes show.png|Lola Bunny as Lilian Meridian Category:Pokemon Seasons Category:Seasons Category:DinosaurKingRockz